Spiritus (PTC)
Spiritus is a class of Transmutations and is practised by those who follow or once followed the Argentum Refinement. With these abilities, a Promethean can blend in, study, and manipulate other supernatural creatures such as vampires, werewolves, mages, spirits and ghosts. In each case where a (Material) is mentioned in the name of the ability, the Material is one appropriate to the supernatural creature's weakness. Likewise, where (Type) is seen, the Promethean will usually take on the characteristics of a chosen supernatural. For the name of each ability for each specific supernatural type, replace (Material) with the following: * Vampires - Sunlight * Werewolves - Silver * Mages - Salt * Spirits - Iron * Ghosts - Nettle And for each kind of supernatural, replace (Type) with the following: * Vampires - Night * Werewolves - the Moon * Mages - Sorcery Usually, only one type or material may be activated at a time; for example, a Promethean cannot activate both Mask of Night and Mask of Sorcery at the same time. It is also implied that any creature types not listed in the Promethean books, such as changelings, can also be manipulated in a similar manner. Transmutation Abilities Second Edition Clades By learning about other monsters that dwell in the Chronicles of Darkness, a Mystic also learns how to hurt them. Most supernatural a have an Achilles Heel of some kind. By aligning their Azothic Radiance with this anathema, the Mystic may defend themselves should the encounter turn violent. * Strike the Heart: Supernatural Creatures have specific defences to keep them upright and mobile. The Promethean concentrates their firepower on those defence's weakpoints, making otherwise difficult attacks easier. * Biting Aura: By extending their Azothic Radiance outwards, the Promethean makes that aura painful to any supernatural creature. * Burning Strike: Contact with a given bane inflicts terrible harm on a creature. Twisting their Azothic Radiance, the Mystic becomes like that substance. Clupeum Sometime, a plan goes awry. When that happens, a survivor finds a way to retreat and live another day. This Alembic helps the Promethean do just that, by interfering with other supernatural beings powers. * Personal Shield: Sometimes a Mystic cannot afford but being on the end of a Supernatural power. If they can’t avoid it, they can increase their Azothic Radiance to mitigate it. * Interposing Shield: With abut if effort, the Mystic can protect others as well as themselves. Anyone can find shelter behind a Promethean using this ability. * Mystic Fortress: The Promethean expands their Azothic Radiance outwards to protect an entire area from the supernatural. Veritas All supernaturals, regardless of species, will conceal themselves and their true from from the eyes of humanity. Using this Alembic, the Mystic can pierce that veil and draw forth the truth. * Finding the Wellspring: The Mystic zeroes in on a particular supernatural creature. * Walking the Path of Memory: Supernatural creatures, whether or not they were ever human, live in the human world, and must, as a necessity, interact with humans. The Promethean uses this distillation to draw out memories of this contact, providing them further insight into them. * Disrupting the Vital Humours: Almost all supernatural have a power upon which they draw their abilities. To a Promethean, this equates to humours, which they use this distillation to manipulate and stop them in their tracks, if they need to make a quick getaway. Laruae To get in close, the Mystic must hide their Outsider nature. Using this Alembic, their Azothic Radiance shrouds them, allowing them to keep hidden within a crowd and eventually fool another supernatural into thinking that they are one of them. * Plumb Azothic Memory: The Mystic uses the Azothic Memory to glean facts related to their pilgrimage. * One of the Tribe: Humans are wired to accept only so many other individuals as people. This power plays with that notion, bestowing the Promethean with a sense of belongedness and familiarity to those who look at them. * Pyros Decoy: As the Promethean's ruse is discovered, as it inevitably will be, they will need a quick getaway. This distillation provides it, infusing a small object with Pyros to detonate if needed. First Edition Magnum Opus * to Essence of (Material) - A supernatural creature who attempts to use a power on a Promethean feels the effects of their natural weakness. * Tainted Azoth - A Mystic causes her Azoth to resonate with a chosen supernatural creature type, allowing them to detect those supernaturals. * Mask of (Type) - A Mystic causes subtle changes to their physical form to blend in with a type of supernatural. * Cloak of (Type) - A Mystic changes their aura to match with a chosen supernatural type. * to Ephemeral Infusion - A Mystic may imbue an item with ectoplasm and transport it into the realm of Twilight. * Bane of Ephemera - A Mystic infuses their body with Pyros in order to harm spirits or ghosts who touch them. * (Material) Shield - A stronger version of Essence of (Material) that can be shared with a touch. * Sense of (Type) - A Mystic can adapt a chosen supernatural's special senses. * Glimpse of Mortal Memory - A Mystic can touch a target supernatural and learn about the supernatural's mortal life before they were changed. * (Material) Warding - An even stronger version of Essence of (Material) that can be spread over an area. * Shadow Alchemy - A Mystic can strengthen or weaken a supernatural creature with a touch on an alchemical level. * Twilight Summons - A Mystic can summon and anchor a specific ghost or spirit. References * -97 Category:Transmutations